Gravity Falls: Demonic Toys
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The Demonic Toys from the Demonic Toys films take a trip to Gravity Falls to torment the Pines and their friends. short one-shot that leads into my next big one. Gravity Falls/Demonic Toys


**A/N The closet in Dipper and Mabel's room is larger for effect**

**Gravity Falls: Demonic Toys**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda sat in the middle of her and Dipper's room playing with Mabel's toys. They had fun but they also annoyed Dipper; even though Candy was dating Dipper. They still annoyed him by how much noise they made.

Soon Dipper walked in the room with a box "Hey guys."

"Hi Dipper!" Mabel and Grenda cried out.

"Hi Dippy." Candy said seductively.

"I found a box outside." Dipper said.

"Who is it from?" Mabel wondered; she hoped it was crafts.

Dipper read the label "Sharpe Toys." He looked at it again in curiosity 'What? They are in California, why would they send something to us?" he wondered if their Grunkle Stan won a contest he entered because it said free money. He set the box on the floor and opened it. Only to find a jack in the box, a baby doll, and a fuzzy bear.

The group stood over it in confusion right before they heard a gruff, manly laughter "You stupid kids! You shouldn't open boxes that ain't for you!" just then the Baby Doll popped out. As well did the Bear and Jack in the Box.

The four screamed and ran downstairs. The Doll laughed "This will be more fun that beating up those stupid Puppets."

The kids got to the door as it was slammed by the bear. They saw as the Baby Doll put the Jack in the Box in the closet and looked to the kids "Grizzly grab sweater and glasses." The Teddy Bear grabbed Mabel and Candy and shoved them in the closet. The Doll started laughing.

-Closet-

The crank on the box began to turn slowly and slowly until a horrid, demonic Clown head burst out laughing and lunged it's self at Candy's arm; she screamed in pain and Mabel in fear. Mabel managed to kick it off her.

Mabel looked to Candy "You remember that chant Dipper used to call on that guy?" she nodded "THEN SAY IT WOMAN!"

Candy closed her eyes and began chanting "The Man in Black sees you, The Man in Black hears you, but when you least expect it, The Man in Black gets you."

After a minute Mabel turned to Candy "Are you sure you sa-" she was cut off by a broken radio turning on; causing even the Jack in the Box to look. The Radio began to play the Small World song

"It's a Small World After All, It's a Small World After All, It's a Small World After All, It's a Small World After All!" soon the tone of the song began to get darker and the singer's voice turned into the darkness of the Man in Black's "It's a Small World After All… It's a Small World After All… It's a Small World After All…" The Man in Black was in full view; his very presence sent the Jack in the Box into a fit of fear, its self trying to get out of the closet. The Man in Black grabbed the Jack in the Box and looked it dead in the eyes "Hello… Jack Attack." Jack Attack wiggled and squirmed "It's been a while since I was here in this house. Guilty." He said with a snarl and snapped his fingers.

A box similar to Jack's appeared in front of the girls, he knelt down and opened the box; the lid with sharp spikes on it. He looked to Jack "You look like a man who needs a new home." He ripped Jack out of his box and placed him in the one he conjured up, forcing him down to close the lid "Enjoy your new home." He closed and locked the lid; the girls hearing Jack's screams and then silence.

-Bed room-

The Man in Black kicked the door down and slashed the Teddy Bear with his scythe, growling while walking up to The Doll "Stupid Demonic Toys."

The Doll yelped and Backed up into Mabel's bed "Manny, buddy! Listen we can work this out. I promise I won't hurt those kids!"

The Man in Black grabbed his neck "Too late." He forcefully showed the damage done to Candy's arm "Baby Oopsie Daisy; Guilty."

Oopsie screamed in fear "No please! I-I-I-I-I-" he was cut off by The Man tearing him in half.

Dipper looked to the Man "How did you get back?"

"Your girlfriend called me." The Man in black went back to the closet and picked up the box; along with the bear and doll pieces "I shall be taking my Leave." With a snap if his fingers he was gone.

Later Dipper tied Candy's arm up in gauze "You ok?" he asked out of worry.

She nodded "It was scary, but I think I'll be fine."

At that moment Dipper's Grunkle Stank burst in "Hey kids! I'm going up to Morningside, wanna tag along? Also you have no choice I contacted your parents and they said yes. Haha!" he laughed as he walked out of the room.

Candy and Dipper looked to each other in confusion "Morningside?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOYYYYY! The next story will be with the Phantasm movies. **


End file.
